Jacob Cameron Misbehaves At Mrs. Pena’s Funeral then Gets sent to Mental People’s Home
Jacob Cameron Misbehaves At Mrs. Pena’s Funeral/Gets sent to Mental People’s Home is a video. Transcript * Mom: Jacob! We are going to Mrs. Pena’s funeral! Why? Because you killed her at school! * Jacob: Oh my god! No! I’m going to that slut’s funeral! * Dad: You are going and don’t call your teacher that! * At Mrs. Pena’s Funeral. * What a Wonderful World plays * Pastor Bill: Ladies And Gents. We will miss Mrs. Pena. Because a murderer killed her. Now here’s Dylan. * Dylan: Mrs, Pena is my mom. We like to watch Cartoon Network and PBS Kids. We try to cancel Nickelodeon. But no! Mr. Ashe stopped us! Mom, I will miss you. * Jacob: Shut up Dylan! Everyone! Mrs, Pena is not the best teacher! She is s slut! She is stupid! This teacher puts students in Mr. Ashe’s class in timeout! I hate her, Mr. Ashe hates her! I’m glad I stabbed her tits! Burn in Hell Mrs. Pena! Goodbye! * Myron: Jacob! This is the worst thing you did to Mrs. Pena! That’s it! We are going home right now! * at home * Mom: Jacob! I can’t believe you misbehaved at Mrs. Pena’s funeral! * Dad: That’s it! We are sending you to Mental People’s home! * Myron: I’m calling Tina now! Hello? Tina? Can you send Jacob to the Mental People’s home at Madison Wisconsin? Thanks. Bye. Tina is on her way now. I’m not asking for a worse uncle than you! * Tina comes * Tina: Hello Myron. I’m Tina, the wife of Diesel. How can I help you? * Myron: You See. Jacob Killed Mrs, Pena, misbehaved at her funeral. * Tina: Jacob! I can’t believe you said those nasty things to your teacher! Let’s go! Now! * Jacob cries * Car drives * Me: Goodbye Jacob! Good riddance! Have a nice life at the Mental People’s home! * My Dad: Yes. Jacob is not your best friend anymore. Thanks for saying good riddance to your former best friend. I hope he stays at the Mental People’s home. If he misbehaves, He’ll Be Grounded for life. * at The Mental People’s Home * Tina: Troublemakers! You stay here! And no talking! * Jacob: Tom Lucitor, Cleo, Cuquin, Dora, Warren Cook, Dr. Eggman And Future Shaggy. You guys are here? * Dora: Yes! It’s because I kicked my teacher’s breasts and misbehaved at Shaggy’s funeral! * Cleo: We got sent here! * Cuquin: Because we are raising are fists at Gwen Tennyson and Killed her! * Dr. Eggman: I’ve got sent here because I was rocks at Marco Diaz! * Tom: I’ve got sent here because I tried to kill Star Butterfly! * Future Shaggy: Amy Rose sent me here because I killed Grandpa Max from Ben 10! * Warren Cook: And I‘ve got sent here because I made the opening to Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed from 1998 with a Neon Mickey logo! * Tina: Troublemakers! I said no talking! If any one of you talk, I will sent you home and your parents will ground you! Category:Jacob Cameron gets Grounded Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:TV MA